Crimson Chaos
by Blue Lightning268
Summary: Hunter has made a very big desision in his life, which has driven someone close to him away, and driven someone closer....


Crimson Chaos  
  
Summary: Hunter has made a very big desision in his life, which has driven someone close to him away, and driven someone closer....  
  
Timespan: After Storm Before the Calm (I & II), but with the exception of Hunter NOT going to the Tunder Academy.  
  
A/N: This is a slash fic (homosexual couple), Hunter/Dustin. And it is also a Blake/Tori, so if your a homophoib(sp) I suggest you stop reading right here. R&R please, this is my first attempt at a slash fic, and please don't bash it... if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all =P Rated R for all the things R rated moves are rated for... well except for all the fun stuff =P  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Power Rangers, if I did... slash would be common, Tommy and Kim would still be together, There would be no Trent/Kira only Conner/Kira, Tori would be either with Dustin or Hunter and if not... Dustin and Hunter would be together... and if I did own Power Rangers... I wouldn't be posting fics here and I'd be rich =D =P.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1- The Turning of Tides.  
  
"So... this is the end of us?", Tori spoke, her voice quivering.  
  
Hunter nodded his head slightly. He and Tori where on the beach, the setting sun beating down on the Blue and Crimson Rangers. Tori sunk down onto the sand and Hunter sat next to her, trying to comfort her in any way he could. She looked to him, her hair in her face and tears streaming from her eyes. Hunter brushed away the hair and tears.  
  
"Why..", Tori asked, her soft voice almost silent.  
  
"I don't know Tori.. I just don't know..", Hunter said.  
  
Hunter had turned gay just a few weeks before, and he had just broken up with Tori. Hunter sighed and stood up, holding a hand out to her to help her up. Tori accepted and when she got up she wiped the sand from her butt. She rubbed her eyes and sighed deeply.  
  
"I should get going now...", she said softly walking away from Hunter.  
  
Hunter nodded, unable to speak. He loved Tori, but he couldn't be with her now. He sighed and streaked away back to Ninja Ops, in hopes of finding someone to talk to. When he arrived he was disappointed to see no one there. He sat down and closed his eyes, starting to meditate. Suddenly he heard a crash and jumped, falling over onto his back.  
  
"Sorry dude!", a voice called.  
  
Hunter snapped his eyes to see Dustin hovering over him, he quickly pulled himself off the floor into a sitting position. Dustin extended a hand to help the Crimson Ranger, and he happily accepted the help.  
  
"No problem bro," Hunter replied, a small smile creeping onto his face.  
  
"What are you so happy about, I thought you broke up with Tori," Dustin questioned.  
  
Hunter snapped out of his fantasy of staring at Dustin and was brought back into the realilty of pain and sorrow of breaking up with Tori. Suddenly his face fell and he sunk to the floor. The only thing that had been keeping him happy was talking to Dustin because Hunter really liked the Yellow Ranger. Dustin blinked a few times at Hunter and sat down next to him.  
  
"Look I'm sorry dude, I didn't mean to crush your mood..", Dustin said his voice trailing off.  
  
Hunter moved his gaze from the floor into Dustin's eyes. "_God he's beautiful_," Hunter thought. Hunter snapped out of staring once more and looked back to the floor. "It's alright dude," he said outloud to Dustin.  
  
Dustin smiled some and yawned lieing back on the cold hard floor, closing his eyes. "Alright then," he yawned again.  
  
Hunter looked shyly at Dustin, and he lied back also. Moving a bit closer the the lightly slumbering Yellow Ranger. Dustin opened one eye to look at Hunter and after thinking a moment opened the other eye and started into Hunter's blue eyes with his own brown eyes.  
  
"Hey Hunter... I got a question," Dustin said.  
  
"Yeah man?", Hunter asked.  
  
"Well I know that your... uh.. gay..", Dustin started looking into Hunter's eyes deeper. "And you know I am. But I want to know what turned you..."  
  
Hunter simply smiled to Dustin and leaned over and placed his lips lightly on the yellow ranger's and pulled away smirking a bit.  
  
"... you...", Hunter simply said.  
  
Dustin blinked and sat up and he touched his lips lightly. Hunter also sat up, unsure if Dustin shared similar feelings. As if it was a cosmic answer, Dustin leaned over and kissed Hunter, his tounge flicking out licking at Hunter's lips trying to get into his mouth. Hunter came over his surprise and parted his lips allowing Dustin to slip his tounge in his mouth and his own into Dustin's. After about a minute the two broke apart just staring into each other's eyes. Hunter gave his trademark smile which made Dustin's heart melt. Dustin pushed Hunter to the ground and straddled him, and leaned in to kiss him. Pulling away only an inch away from Hunter's lips, just enough to speak.  
  
"I love you," Dustin said.  
  
"Love you too," Hunter responded.  
  
Hunter leaned up and kissed Dustin easily able to explore his mouth with his wild tounge. Dustin repeated the fashion and pulled away pushing Hunter down onto the floor.   
  
"I think we should split," Dustin said. "I mean so we don't get caught."  
  
Hunter nodded in agreement and got up as soon as Dustin got up off of him. They both streaked off to Dustin's house.  
  
Meanwhile, Tori sat on the beach. She didn't leave after she told Hunter she was. She held her knees up aganist her chest. She sighed shakily as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head to see Blake standing there. Tori got up and just hugged Blake, crying onto his shoulder. Blake was a bit surprised at this and stroked Tori's hair.  
  
"It's going to be alright...", Blake said softly.  
  
Tori looked up at Blake, her face tear stained. "God I hope your right..." 


End file.
